Inevitable
by Pieri Alea
Summary: A pesar de que no tenía que cumplir con la profecía, había otras cosas que no podía evitar...como cierta hija de Poseidón. / Advertencia Fem Percy, Male Thalía.
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia: Fem Percy, Male Thalía. Cambios en la trama.**_

_**Este fic está dedicado a mi querida acosadora personal Nisse. **_

**Inevitable**

Siendo un hijo de Zeus, Theodore Grace (más conocido como Theo) siempre supo que nada en su vida sería fácil o normal. Pero nunca espero terminar convertido en un pino en lo alto de la colina mestiza con el único pensamiento de salvar a su mejor amigo hijo de Hermes, Luke, y a la pequeña hija de Atenea que se había convertido en su hermana pequeña, Annabeth.

No es que se arrepienta. Él nunca lamentaría casi morir por ellos.

La otra cosa que nunca espero, fue despertar cinco años después con diecisiete años en lugar de los diecinueve que debería haber tenido. En realidad, no se queja de eso puesto que ahora no tendría que preocuparse por la tonta profecía que lo había atormentado desde su nacimiento.

Pero ahora la profecía parecía caer sobre los hombros de la pequeña hija de Poseidón.

Una tal Penélope Jackson.

Penélope o Penny, como le gustaba que la llamaran, era tan molesta y fastidiosa que Theo no podía evitar querer electrocutarla de vez en cuando.

La chiquilla lograba lo que nadie podía. Sacarlo de sus casillas. Lo cual era patético teniendo en cuenta que apenas tenía catorce cuando él ya tenía diecisiete.

La primera misión que comparten juntos termina siendo un fracaso. Luke logra secuestrar a Annabeth a pesar de la intervención de las cazadoras. Dichas cazadoras tienen que ir al campamento por orden de su diosa. Conocen al dios Apolo, dios que no dejaba de coquetear con la hija de Poseidón quien no hacía nada más que sonreírle al rubio dios. Theo había querido decirle un par de cosas pero la mirada de suficiencia que Apolo le dedico fue todo lo que necesito para morderse la lengua.

Al menos lograron rescatar a los hermanos Di Angelo, aun cuando la niña se convirtiera en otra cazadora.

Luego tuvo que volar ese maldito bus escolar. Si no fuera por su miedo a las alturas, miedo que sospechaba el dios conocía, no habría tenido problemas. Pero terminó estrellándose cerca de la casa grande y descargo su frustración en la hija de Poseidón cuando esta le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

Zoe, la teniente de las cazadoras, tuvo todo un día de campo cuando lo amenazó de muerte por hablarle de esa forma a una doncella.

Pero eso no era todo lo que le molestaba a Theo. La verdad sea dicha. Al hijo de Zeus le estaba molestando el hecho de que el mocoso al cual rescataron se la pasara pegado a Penny. ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

Theo no tuvo piedad. A la primera oportunidad mando al mocoso a enfrentarse solo a las cazadora durante el captura la bandera. Aunque al final tuvo que mirar frustrado el cómo Penélope le aseguraba al mocoso que estaría a su lado todo el tiempo.

Cuando perdieron contra las cazadoras, Theo le echo la culpa al mocoso pero Penny salió en su defensa.

_-No puedes culpar a Nico por tus fachas Theo-_le dijo molesta

_-Me estas culpando cerebro de algas-_gruño Theo encarándola mientras un aura eléctrica lo rodeaba

_-No me llames así, cara de piña-_refuto ella haciendo temblar la tierra

_-Pero si es la verdad, solo eres una niña tonta que no sabe pensar-_responde molesto, ignorando la mirada decepcionada que Quirón le daba. Pero el viejo centauro no intervino.

_-Al menos yo no ando pensando que lo sé todo solo por ser un hijo de Zeus_

¡Ouch! Si había algo que Theo odiaba era que le recuerden quien era su padre. Aun cuando parecía que todos lo favorecían por ser un hijo de Zeus.

_-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de que secuestraran a Annabeth!-_quiso tragarse sus palabras ni bien salieron de su boca.

Theo vio, medio horrorizado, como el brillo desaparecía de los verdes ojos de Penny. Podía sentir la mirada furiosa de las cazadoras, de Nico y del resto del campamento.

La hija de Poseidón había quedado tiesa. Su rostro se llenaba de culpa mientras que sus ojos se volvían acuosos por las lágrimas que retenían. La vio dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo.

No hablo con nadie (o mejor dicho, nadie le hablo) hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Quirón le ordeno regresar a la momia Oráculo que había decidido darles un susto de muerte mientras comían.

Zoe había recibido una profecía.

Durante el conceso de guerra. Determinaron que Zoe, Phoebe, Bianca, Grover y él irían en la misión. Ninguna de las cazadoras quería que un hombre, mucho menos un hijo de Zeus, fuera con ellas. Pero Quirón intervino convenciéndolas de que Theo era la mejor opción gracias a su gran poder.

Penny dijo que quería ir en la misión pero Quirón le dijo que no sería necesario su participación.

No por primera vez Theo odio que Quirón fuera tan favoritista cuando se trataba de los hijos de Zeus.

Phoebe nunca logro salir del campamento. Termino cayendo en una trampa de los Stoll. Así que fueron cuatro en lugar de los cinco que la profecía decía.

Lógicamente, Theo debió darse cuenta de que Penny conseguiría involucrarse en la misión de alguna forma.

El problema era que ahora no solo debía preocuparse por salvar a Annabeth, sino que también debía cuidar de Penny.

Llegando al depósito de Hefestos aparecieron Ares y Afrodita. El dios de la guerra no tuvo ningún problema en coquetear con la hija de Poseidón mientras le ordenaba a Theo que entrara al auto. Al parecer Afrodita quería una audiencia.

_-Así que, pequeño hijo de Zeus. Puedo ver que estas en un conflicto-_canturreo la diosa en un ronroneo

_-No tengo idea de que habla-_responde Theo en un mascullo

_-Mírame Theodore, mírame fijamente y dime que vez-_ordena con la voz cargada de magia

Theo voltea a verla sin poder evitarlo. Mira como su lacio cabello rubio se torna un poco ondulado y completamente negro, observa como a sus azules ojos les envuelve un profundo verde dándole una apariencia a un mar en calma. Se le seca la boca cuando la ve acercarse hasta su odio y escucha lo que dice.

_-Así que esto es lo que ocultas Theodore Grace-_susurra la delicada voz de Penny_-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Sabes que la profecía tiene que cumplirse, solo restan dos años para tu adorada Penny. ¿Vas a dejarla sufrir? ¿Dejaras que muera para salvar al Olimpo? No preferiría llevártela lejos de todo este conflicto, de esta guerra que esta por empezar y asegurarte de su bienestar_

Él quería hacer eso. Quería tomar a Penny y ocultarla en el sitio más profundo para que nada le pasara. Pero…ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Penélope era demasiado leal como para abandonar a todos los que contaban con ella.

_-Ella no lo permitiría-_murmura Theo en respuesta.

_-Aun así podrías intentarlo-_comenta la diosa regresando a su sitio y a su apariencia original_-Todo sería mucho más fácil-_dice suspirando_-pero bueno, deberías darte prisa antes de que se te adelanten_

Eso es lo último que Theo escucha antes de ser sacado bruscamente del auto por Ares. El dios lo tiro contra el piso para luego subir cerrando la puerta. El hijo de Zeus observa como el auto se va a gran velocidad

_-Qué quería esa diosa_-masculla Zoe con enojo

Theo voltea a ver a la cazadora. Tras ella Bianca, Grover y Penny lo miran con curiosidad.

_-Nada, solo me deseo suerte salvando a Annabeth_

Grover alza una ceja sin creerle una sola palabra. Zoe lo mira desconfiada mientras que Bianca frunce el ceño y le dedica una mirada molesta. Penny por otra parte finge una sonrisa antes de continuar el camino.

Theo nunca pensó que minutos más tarde perdería a Grover por culpa de un gigante de lata. Nuevamente su ira interna termino siendo dirigida hacia Penny. Aunque posiblemente también tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que Apolo se aparecía frente a la chica para ofrecer su ayuda bajo la tonta excusa de que quería salvar a su hermana.

De cualquier forma. Fue solo la súplica de Penny lo que evito que Zoe lo destripara. La cazadora se llevó a la hija de Poseidón hacia un lado y hablo con suma seriedad con ella. Penny asintió a todo lo que le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Ahora Theo tenía miedo de haber perdido cualquier oportunidad con la chica. Lo más posible es que se uniera a las cazadoras. Él sabe que de ser una niña se uniría a las doncellas eternas para evitar esa tonta profecía.

No podría culpar a Penny si lo hacía.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que debían descubrir cuál era la mítica bestia que Lady Artemisa debía encontrar. Dieron caza a Nereo y descubrieron que la pequeña baca/foca mascota de Penny (_"Se llama Betsy" _reclamo la niña) era la poderosa bestia.

Bianca fue la encargada de llevarla hasta el Olimpo.

La misión continúo. Llegaron hasta la colina de las Hesperias, se enfrentaron a latón y continuaron hasta llegar al lugar dónde Artemisa (encadenada) sostenía al mundo sobre sus hombros, a sus pies se encontrada una desmallada Annabeth.

Atlas y Luke aparecieron. Theo se sintió mal cuando dejo de que la cazadora y Penny se enfrentaran al titán mientas el luchaba contra Luke.

Zoe cayó. Penny sostuvo el mundo para que Artemisa pudiera vencer al titán. Luke comento que Penny se convertiría en la esclava de su señor Kronos y Theo lo lanzo por el precipicio.

Zoe murió sonriendo feliz de haber podido conocer a Penny y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con los hijos de Zeus.

Artemisa subió el alma de Zoe hasta las estrellas y les ordeno a él, Annabeth y Penny ir hacia el Olimpo.

_-¿Qué paso con Luke?-_pregunto Penny una vez la diosa había partido

_-Se cayó por el precipicio-_fue la seca respuesta de Theo

_-Lo mataste-_demando Annabeth mirando medio horrorizada, medio aliviada.

_-Era él o yo-_masculla el chico encogiéndose de hombros

_-No está muerto-_murmura Penny mirando el espacio vació donde debería estar el cuerpo de Luke_-de alguna forma sé que no está muerto_

Es entonces que Theo lo sabe. A Penélope Jackson le gustaba Luke.

**P&amp;T**

Lalalala, este es solo el primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Tendrá un máximo de 10 capítulos.

Estoy probando lo que es Fem Percy y Male Thalía. Con algunas variaciones como podrán ver.

Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

PD: Espero hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad. De todo corazón, les deseo lo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.

Los sucesos que siguieron son algo borrosos. Theo recuerda el haber estado parado frente a los doce dioses del Olimpo mientras estos debatían el destino de Penny.

Artemisa es una firme defensora de la hija de Poseidón. Apolo, Ares, Afrodita y Hermes también lo son. Como es de suponer, el dios del mar apoya totalmente a su hija.

Hefestos se abstenía a decir algo. Dionisio murmuraba algo sobre delfines y convulsión espontanea. Deméter se mantenía neutral, mirando de manera analítica a la hija de su hermano. Atenea proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que lo más sabio era aniquilar a la semidiós sin importar que gracias a ella, Annabeth estaba viva. Hera no dejaba de insinuar que Penny ni siquiera debería haber nacido, aunque cuando lo dijo estaba mirando a Theo. Zeus miraba a todos con aburrimiento, el rey de los dioses parecía encontrar absurda toda la discusión, era como si él ya hubiera decidido el destino de la niña.

_-¡SILENCIO!-_exclama el rey de los dioses, harto de tantas discusiones

_-Padre…_

_-Dije silencio Artemisa-_gruñe Zeus ignorando la mirada desafiante que la diosa le dedica_-Penélope Jackson, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?_

_-…ayude a salvar a Lady Artemisa y a Annabeth…-_dice Penny con duda, como si no supiera si eso era lo que Zeus quería oír_-y encontré a Betsy…y sostuve el mundo…y…_

_-¡Dejaste escapar al traidor!-_la corto Zeus_-Luke Castellan ha escapado por tu culpa_

_-¡Luke está muerto! ¡Yo miso lo lance por el precipicio!-_argumenta Theo de golpe, colocándose delante de Penny disimuladamente e ignorando la mirada dolida de Annabeth ante su afirmación

_-El traidor no está muerto-_masculla Zeus mirando a su hijo con irritación_-él ha ido a encontrarse con su amo_

_-Pero…_

_-Eso significa-_dice Poseidón cortando a Theo_-Theodore Grace es quien dejo huir a Luke Castellan_

_-¡Papá!-exclama Penny en reprimenda_

_-¡Mi hijo lucho con destreza contra el ladrón mientras que tu hija estaba a un lado sin hacer nada!_

_-¡Ella sostenía el peso del cielo para que Artemisa pudiera luchar contra Atlas!_

_-¡Tu hija ni siquiera intento luchar contra alguno de los enemigos!_

_-¡Penny estaba salvado a una diosa del consejo Olimpico! _

_-¡Eso no…!_

_-¡BASTA!-_grita Hera parándose de su trono_-Ya es bastante molesto el tener una discusión sobre la vida de una niña que nunca debió nacer para que ustedes dos empiecen con sus tontas peleas. Simplemente mátenla o háganla jurar sobre el estigio que si alguna vez nos traiciona será condenada al Tártaro._

El silencio lleno la sala. Zeus parecía contento con la idea de su esposa mientras que Poseidón lucia horrorizado. Pero antes de que alguien diga algo, la delicada voz de Afrodita llamo la atención de todos.

_-Existe otra opción-_anuncia la diosa mirando fijamente el rostro de todos los presentes hastadetener su mirada en Penny y en Bianca_-Penélope puede convertirse en una cazadora. De esa forma no envejecería y nunca llegaría a cumplir sus temidos 16. Claro está, eso también le serviría para no estar esperando que algún idiota deje de actuar como un troglodita amargado y acepte de una vez por todas lo que siente._

A pesar de que Atenea y Hera miraron con fastidio a la diosa del amor. Artemisa parecía más que dispuesta a abrazarla. Y Poseidón se veía sumamente feliz con la idea.

_-Esa es una excelente idea-_declaro Artemisa casi rebotando en su silla_-Aprovechando eso quiero hacerle a mi cazadora una pregunta_

Bianca dio un par de pasos algo intimidada por todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Hasta ese momento, la más joven de las cazadoras se había mantenido en silencio y al margen de todo.

_-Bianca Di Angelo -_exclamo Artemisa con solemnidad sin darse cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de Zeus_-fuiste elegida por Zoe para ocupar su cargo. ¿Deseas aceptar ser la nueva teniente de las cazadoras?_

_-Seria un verdadero honor mi señora-_respondió Bianca inclinándose frente a la diosa

Artemisa sonrió mientras una tiara plateada aparecía sobre los negros cabellos de la niña. La sonrisa de la diosa se amplió cuando un oscuro casco apareció sobre la cabeza de Bianca.

_-Se que serás una excelente teniente Bianca Di Angelo, hija de Hades_

Esa declaración fue suficiente para que Zeus se parara y proclamara a los cuatro vientos que había sido engañado. Que Hades había ocultado a su prole de él…y muchas cosas más.

Artemisa ignoro los gritos de su padre y se dedico a mirar a Penny.

_-Penélope Jackson, ¿deseas unirte a la caza?-_la diosa miraba a la niña con una sonrisa algo triste, como si supiera que la respuesta no será positiva.

Penny la mira con sus grandes ojos verdes, esta mordiendo su labio inferior. Theo sabe que cuando hace eso es porque está nerviosa.

Ella mira nerviosa a su padre, luego a la diosa de la caza, a Annabeth, a Bianca y finalmente a él. Sus verdes ojos están fijos sobre Theo pero su mirada es lejana, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo. Ella suelta un lento suspiro antes de pararse firmemente y responder.

_-Me siento honrada con su oferta mi señora pero…pero no creo que la caza sea para mi…yo…no quiero ofenderla pero…pero…_

_-Pero no sientes el llamado-_termino la diosa por ella_-es una verdadera lástima, hubieras sido una excelente cazadora. _

_-Entonces sugiero que la matemos de una vez para acabar con esto-_masculla Dionisio

_-Annabeth Chase-_dice Artemisa ignorando lo dicho por el dios del vino y evitando que Poseidón suelte algún grito_-a ti también te propongo un puesto en mi caza_

Annabeth parecía aturdida durante unos momentos. Casi podía ver como su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una conclusión. Ella también estaba enamorada de Luke, por eso sus palabras no sorprendieron a Theo.

_-Me comprometo a la diosa Artemisa, doy la espalda a la compañía masculina, acepto ser por siempre una doncella y unirme a las Cazadoras-_murmura la hija de Atenea antes de que un aura plateada la rodee por completo.

La diosa de la sabiduría parece reprimir una mueca. No luce muy contenta con la opción de vida de su hija, seguramente esperaba que fuera alguien importante e influyente con forme creciera.

_-Entonces Penélope Jackson, da un par de pasos para que pueda terminar con esto-_masculla Zeus acariciando levemente su cerrojo maestro.

Penny, la dulce y tierna Penny no puede evitar mirar al rey de los dioses como si se tratara de algún loco recién escapado de una institución. ¿Realmente Zeus cree que ella caminaría directamente hacia su muerte? Ok, mejo no respondan a eso. Penny ya ha caminado directamente hasta su muerte en más de una ocasión desde que descubrió que era una semidiosa…y aun no llegaba a los 16 para cumplir con la misteriosa profecía que todos parecían saber menos ella.

_-Aun tiene la opción de jurar no traicionarnos-_comenta Apolo sonriéndole coquetamente a la hija del mar_-ahora, floreciente niña, teje la promesa ante estos omniscientes que dudan de tu fidelidad. Teje y teje sin retroceder, pues son solo dos años en lugar de 20 por los que has de complacer._

Theo miro extrañado al dios del sol. Los otros dioses miraban curiosos a su profeta personal, solo Afrodita parecía comprender lo que Apolo había insinuado.

Penny parpadea, sin comprender ni una sola palabra del joven dios. Pero eso no evita que tome aliento antes de hablar.

_-Juro por el Estigio que cuando llegue el momento de cumplir con la profecía…de la cual en realidad no sé nada…no traicionare al Olimpo_

Un relámpago resuena en toda la sala. El juramento se ha realizado, si Penny llegara a traicionar al Olimpo, su muerte será su condena.

Luego sigue una fiesta. Theo no es el más entusiasmado por estar en ella. No desde que Annabeth y Bianca se fueron la diosa de la caza, dejándolo solo con la hija de Poseidón.

Mira con fastidio el como la niña solo sonríe a cuanto idiota le hable. Sea un espíritu de la naturaleza o algún dios menor. Algunos cuantos la han invitado a bailar pero ella declina cortésmente sin dejar de sonreír. A Theo en realidad le sorprende que sepa usar la cortesía sin insultar a nadie.

_-¿Podemos irnos ya?-_masculla el hijo de Zeus mirando como otro diosecillo menor se aleja después de la negativa de Penny

_-Es una fiesta. Al menos deberías intentar divertirte-_responde ella mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes_-Y no podemos irnos aun, papá me pidió que lo esperara un rato porque quería hablar conmigo_

_-Si él quiere hablar contigo, por qué tengo que quedarme yo también-_gruñe Theo mirando curioso el cómo Penny mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras miraba algo fijamente

_-Porque mi dulce e inocente hija no va a regresar sola hasta el campamento-_gruñe una voz

Theo se congela durante unos segundos, maldiciendo internamente al voltear y ver la mirada furiosa del dios del mar.

_-Se…señor Poseidón-_saluda lo más natural posible

_-Sobrino-_dice el dios devolviendo el saludo_-te "pediré" amablemente que te alejes durante unos minutos porque quiero hablar con mi hija_

_-Claro señor, como usted diga-_murmura Theo antes de alejarse rápidamente

Durante unos segundos voltea a verlos. Poseidón está sonriendo con ternura hacia su hija mientras Penny le habla risueña. El dios del mar no parece importarle que el lugar este lleno de seres divinos, sin vacilar rodea a su hija entre sus brazos apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Penny se sonroja y sonríe tímidamente, pero devuelve el abrazo con el mismo cariño.

Theo no puede evitar sentir celos. Se dice a si mismo que ya se acostumbró a que su padre no le muestre cariño alguno y que no debería envidiar a la niña por recibir un abrazo de su progenitor…aunque muy dentro suyo sabe que en realidad siente celos del dios, porque él puede abrazar a Penny con una facilidad de la que Theo carece.

_-Mi hermano siempre ha sido un blandengue-_murmura una gruesa voz a su lado. Theo mira por el rabilo del ojo al rey de los dioses

_-Padre-_saluda sin apartar la mirada de Penny

_-Mañana cumples 18 años-_comenta el dios del trueno_-deberían ser más pero al menos debemos agradecer al vellocino de que te despertara con 17 en vez de 14_

_-¿No me querías como el niño de la profecía?-_pregunta Theo sin poder evitarlo

_-Hubiera sido grandioso que lo fueras. Pero Hera habría ordenado tu muerte inmediata y yo no podría hacer nada contra eso_

Claro, piensa Theo. Zeus es _SOLO_ el rey, él no podría haberle prohibido nada a su esposa.

_-Creo que es momento de que sigas tu camino-_comento Zeus

_-¿Mi camino?-_murmura Theo volteando a ver a su padre.

Zeus está parado con elegancia, derramando toda el aura de un rey. Sus centellantes ojos azules miran a su hijo con fría indiferencia.

_-Es hora de abandonar el campamento y mezclarte con los mortales. Hacerte un nombre. Ningún hijo mío debe andar escondiéndose tras ese campo._

_-El campo nos protege de los monstruos…_

_-Destrúyelos. Eres mi hijo. Debes ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir en el mundo mortal-_gruñe el dios con fiereza_-Quirón te estará esperando con algunas cosas. No me decepciones. _

Y así de simple como vino, se fue.

Theo no sabía que pensar. Se reunió con Penny y ambos fueron hacia el ascensor. Tomaron un taxi hasta el campamento.

_-Mi padre dice que se acercan tiempos difíciles-_murmura Penny después de varios minutos de silencio_-quiere que me quede en el campo pero…pero no puedo abandonar a mi mamá durante el año. Aunque supongo que solo por esta vez…digo, en el campo estarás tú...y Clarisse, obviamente Clarisse también estará ya que ella es un año redondo y todo eso…_

_-No voy a quedarme en el campo-_dice Theo cortando el balbuceo de la chica

_-¿qué…?_

_-Me voy a probar suerte en el mundo mortal. Ya no volveré al campo. Quirón ya sabe._

_-Pero…pero por qué…los monstruos de afuera_

_-Puedo con ellos, ya estoy demasiado viejo para seguir asistiendo al campo-_responde sin mirarla

_-No es cierto-_masculla Penny_-Luke tenía 19 cuando yo llegue al campo…_

_-¡Yo no soy Luke!-_exclama Theo mirándola furioso

Claro, ella tenía que traer el nombre del traidor a la conversación.

_-Yo sé que no eres Luke, lo que trato de decir…_

_-Ahórratelo. No me interesa escucharte-_Theo se maldice internamente al notar como la luz en los verdes ojos iba desapareciendo

Penny no dice nada en lo que resta del viaje. Se queda mirando por la ventana. El silencio solo es roto cuando Penny suelta un pequeño sollozo de rato en rato.

Theo no puede evitar querer auto electrocutarse.

Al llegar al campo, la hija de Poseidón sale disparada hacia su cabaña. En su carrera ignora el saludo del viejo centauro.

_-He dejado dentro de tu cabaña unos papeles y tarjetas que tu padre me alcanzo. Todo está listo para que partas mañana durante el alba. _

El hijo de Zeus le agradece a Quirón por todo antes de seguir su camino. Esta cerca del comedor cuando ve un grupo de esqueletos yendo contra Penny. Esos esqueletos eran los mismos que los habían perseguido durante la misión, nada parecía dañarlos…Penny no tendría oportunidad.

Pero por suerte para ella (y desgracia para Theo), Nico Di Angelo estaba ahí. De alguna forma el pequeño niño logra desaparecer a todos los esqueletos.

Theo no lo duda. Nico es un hijo de Hades.

Y no solo es eso. Los resplandecientes ojos de Nico junto con su radiante sonrisa le cuentan a Theo aquello que el niño caya.

Nico Di Angelo tiene un enamoramiento en Penélope Jackson.

Theo no puede evitar sonreír complacido. El mocoso de Hades no tiene oportunidad, no contra Theo…no contra Luke…nadie tenía oportunidad contra Luke.

Él se va antes de que salga el sol. Y no existe nadie en el campo que pueda explicarle a Penny el porqué del picaporte de su puerta cuelga una fina cadena de oro con una medalla también dorada que tiene grabado el nombre "Jasón"

Tampoco hay nadie que esplique el por qué la niña decide colgarse la cadena con la medalla. Aunque tal vez solo decidió hacerlo después de sentir un leve impulso eléctrico cuando trazo el nombre con su dedo.

Ese mismo día que Theo se fue, nadie supo explicar el por qué la hija de Poseidón no dejaba de sonreír ni de rozar levemente sus dedos con sus labios mientras murmuraba algo sobre sueños influenciados por Afrodita.

Aunque eso se debía a que nadie en el campo sabía que cierto hijo de Zeus había entrado en la cabaña tres, minutos antes de irse para despedirse de la niña y robar lo único que su viejo amigo Luke nunca tendría.

El primer beso de Penélope Jackson.

Por qué Luke podría ser el hijo del dios de los ladrones. Pero Theo era el hijo de Zeus y si hay algo en lo que son buenos los hijos de Zeus es en ser egoístas. Theo es lo suficientemente egoísta como para no regalarle al traidor algo tan preciado como el primer beso Penny.

**P&amp;T**

Tada! El segundo capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido el capítulo.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Solo para aclarar. Cambie la edad de Thalia (Theo) para que no sea el niño de la profecía. En este fics. Percy (Penny) sigue siendo el niño de la profecía.

Pd2: lalalala ¿Creen que a Nico le guste Penny?

Pd3: lalalala alguien entendió el mensaje subliminal de lo dicho por Apolo

Pd4: lalalala ¿algún día me cansare de poner tantas Pd?


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: ehh…en realidad no es una advertencia XDD Solo quería dedicar este capítulo a mi querida acosadora personal. Nisse, Feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo hayas pasado super bien :D**

Cap. 3

Theo no estaba seguro de lo que veía. El agua no mostraba su reflejo, sino el de una niña pelinegra con grades ojos azul eléctrico y pequeñas pecas en la nariz. No debía tener más de quince años.

El problema era que de alguna forma, Theo era la niña.

Ahora bien. La niña (ya que Theo se negaba a admitir que era él/ella) estaba corriendo por el bosque. Parecía preocupada pero determinada a la vez. Traía puesto el típico traje de las cazadoras, con la tiara plateada que la identificaba como la teniente.

Sigue corriendo hasta parar en un claro. Ahí se encuentra con la última persona en la que podría pensar.

Nico Di Angelo.

Pero había algo raro con el chico. No parecía tener sus cortos doce años. Debía tener entre 14 y 15. Estaba más alto de lo que recordaba. Su piel oliva se veía pálida y sus negros cabellos eran más largos y alborotados. Sus ojos marrones tenían una tristeza y sufrimiento profundo.

Theo no era un fan del niño. Pero no podía creer que estuviera así, no era posible que estuviera así, no con Penny cuidándolo.

_-Aliento de muerte-_saluda Theo en un tono soprano y acampanado que debía pertenecer a su versión femenina

_-…-_el niño gruñe molesto antes de responder en un tono burlón_\- Cara de piña_

_-No me digas así-_logra rugir Theo en un momento de furia. Nadie tenía permitido decirle así. Absolutamente nadie…solo Penny

_-Vaya, por qué tan molesta-_masculla Nico mirando con curiosidad

_-¿Para qué me has llamado?-_pregunta su voz femenina nuevamente tomando el mando.

_-Lo encontré_

Theo no entiende porqué le invade una sensación de gratitud y emoción. No entiende porqué de repente quiera chillar de felicidad.

_-¿Dónde está?-_Theo odia el sonido desesperado de su voz

_-Te llevare, pero debes permanecer callada. Nadie puede verte-_advierte Nico con voz grabe_-sobre todo él_

_-¿Por qué?-_exigió saber

_-Hera le ha borrado la memoria, tiene que cumplir con una misión y no podemos revelar nada o todo se iría al Tártaro_-había algo en la forma en que mencionaba al Tártaro que a Theo no le gustaba.

_-Llévame pero no intentes nada gracioso-_gruñe molesto

Nico bufa pero aun así toma su brazo y deja que las sombras los envuelvan.

Era raro. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y frialdad. Theo no podía ver nada más allá de su nariz y eso. Su estómago de revolvió. Su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza. Tenía ganas de gritar pidiendo que lo sacaran de las sombras, que todo terminara. Era peor que estar en el aire. Después de todo, el aire era el dominio de su padre pero las sombras…las sombras eran el dominio de Hades y el dios ya había intentado matarlo una vez. Nada le impedía volver a hacerlo.

Pero tan rápido como llegaron las sombras, estás se fueron. Theo ve que están en la cima de una montaña. Desde ahí podía ver todo un grupo de semidioses corriendo de un lado a otro.

_-Ahí-_señala Nico

Lo primero que Theo ve es un chico alto pelinegro, parece ser algo tímido y torpe. Junto a él hay una niña morena de hermosos risos chocolates y brillantes ojos ámbar, tenía una belleza mágica que de alguna forma le recordaba a Bianca Di Angelo.

Finalmente ésta el chico que Nico señala.

Es alto, diecisiete o dieciocho años como mucho, sus cabellos son tan negros como el plumaje de los cuervos y sus ojos…sus ojos eran de un verde resplandeciente, tan misteriosos como el mismo océano. Theo podía reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lugar. Eran los de Penny.

_-¿No recuerda nada?-_vuelve a preguntar con su voz femenina

_-…recuerda a Annabeth-_admite Nico con molestia. Theo entendía eso, Annabeth era la mejor amiga de Penny y sospechaba que Nico estaba molesto porque no lo recordaba_-…y también…_

_-A quien más recuerda-_necesita saber_-¿te recuerda a ti? ¿Tyson? ¿A mí?_

_-No es un recuerdo exactamente-_murmura el niño aun molesto_-pero cuando vio al Augur…le recordó a alguien._

_-¿Quién?-_Theo tenía la sospecha de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

_-El augur le recordaba a Luke Castellan_

Theo quería gritar. Gritar de enojo y furia. No era posible que incluso en ese extraño mundo donde Penny era un niño y él una niña…

No era justo que a pesar de todo sea el traidor a quien recuerde.

No podía soportar que aun en otras realidades…sea Luke quien gane.

La oscuridad vuelve a cubrir a Theo y cuando se disipa…está despierto en el pequeño apartamento que alquilo en New York.

Se levanta de golpe y camina hasta su balcón. Él había escogido un departamento frente al edificio de Penny. Era más fácil de esa forma. Solo que nunca esperaba ver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Luke salía corriendo del edificio…Penny tarda tres minutos en salir tras él…

**T&amp;P**

Holas!

Lo sé, lo sé. Capitulo corto pero el siguiente será más largo.

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

byebye


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Theo no sabe nada del campamento o de Penny hasta que Quirón lo llama para que apoye en una misión de suma importancia.

Alguien había encontrado la entrada al Laberinto de Dédalo y Luke quería aprovechar eso para invadir el campamento mestizo. Por obvias razones Theo no se lo iba a permitir.

Así que Theo fue hasta el campo. Camino hacia el ático y escucho la profecía del oráculo.

_Rebuscarás en la oscuridad del laberinto sin fin._

_El muerto, el traidor y el desaparecido se alzan._

_Te elevarás o caerás de la mano del rey de los fantasmas._

_El último refugio de la criatura de Atenea._

_Destruye un héroe con su último aliento._

_Y perderás un amigo frente a algo peor que la muerte._

Si Theo hiciera una lista de las cosas que odiaba, la primera sería las alturas y el segundo las profecías…o tal vez el segundo sería Luke y el tercero las profecías…o Luke podría ser el primero…era una suerte que Theo en realidad no haría una lista sobre las cosas que odiaba porque tendría un serio problema es escoger el orden.

Pero esa profecía estaba molestándole. No le indicaba si lograrían salir del laberinto, no le decía si frustrarían los planes de Luke. Solo le daba advertencias de muchas catástrofes. Pero Quirón le dijo que él debía encontrar el significado de la profecía en el camino.

Así que Theo debía escoger acompañantes. Su primera opción fue Penny aun cuando seguía molesto por haberla visto correr tras Luke. Después escogió a Annabeth, era una suerte que ella le pidiera a lady Artemisa permiso para permanecer un verano más en el campamento, pero Annabeth insistió en que debían llevar al hermano ciclope de Penny con ellos.

Theo no soportaba a los ciclopes pero Penny había alegado que Tyson era de fiar. El hijo de Zeus solo iba a darle una oportunidad.

Resumiendo los hechos. Annabeth, por más de haber asegurado que sabía cómo moverse por el laberinto, en realidad no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde ir. La cosa es que se nos encontramos con Campe, un monstruo mitad mujer mitad dragón con serpientes en la cintura y liberaron a su prisionero, Briares el Hecatonquiro, ídolo de Tyson.

Para un Hecatonquiro, Briares era un perfecto cobarde. Theo podía simpatizar con la mirada herida que Tyson traía desde que Briares se negó a ayudarlos en la posible lucha por la supervivencia del campamento.

Pero lo peor no era la completa negativa de Briares. Lo peor llego cuando se encontraron con el dios Jano. Theo sabía que debía elegir una de las dos puertas, el problema es que también sabía que ninguna de ellas lo llevaría hacia lo que quería. Así que, como cada semidiós tiene la peor de las suertes, la suya se presenta con una inesperada diosa Hera en su rescate.

Hera espanta a Jano y los invita a tomar una merienda con ella. Hace aparecer una mesa con varios platillos de lo más suculentos. Theo muere de hambre pero no es tan estúpido como para comer algo que Hera generosamente le ofrece…no se puede decir lo mismo de sus compañeros de viaje. Annabeth, Penny y Tyson no dudan en comer lo que la diosa les ha dado.

Ella les habla en encrucijadas y no pierde oportunidad de mandarle indirectas muy directas a Theo pero el hijo de Zeus está preparado para eso. No es muy diferente a lo que solían decirle de niño.

Después del "amigable" encuentro con Hera, llegan a la granja de Gerión. Ahí se topan con Nico Di Angelo, el hijo de Hades afirmaba que su nuevo y fantasmagórico amigo le había advertido del peligro que corría y por eso llego a ayudarles.

Theo no podía soportar eso. Por un lado estaba el bastardo de Luke que seguía siendo alguien importante para Penny y por el otro estaba el maldito mocoso de Hades que llegaba cual caballero en brillante armadura.

Al final, Penny salva el día y le pide a Nico que regrese al campamento. El hijo de Hades no se va hasta que Penny promete regresar sana y salva.

Después de la partida de Nico, el grupo continúa su camino hasta llegar al taller de Hefestos. Él les dice que Dédalo no los ayudara, Penny suelta un discurso emotivo sobre cómo van a hacer todo lo posible por convencerlo mientras Annabeth explica como la sabia mente de su hermano les ayudara. Hefestos sigue sin creer que tendrán éxito pero aun así promete darles la ubicación de Dédalo con la condición de que lo ayuden a averiguar quién estaba usando su fragua en el interior del monte Saint Helens.

La lógica semidiós dicta que deben hacerle ese "favor" a Hefestos para obtener lo que necesitan. Así que naturalmente, van hacia el monte. Aunque Theo no puede evitar pensar en mil improperios contra su medio hermano.

A mitad del camino, Annabeth se detiene afirmando que ha escuchado un antiguo llamado de caza. Ella dice que sus instintos le exigen seguirlo y por eso toma otro camino llevándose a Tyson con ella para cuidar sus espaldas.

Eso deja solos a Theo y a Penny.

En las fraguas pueden ver un ejército de telekhines y lo que parecía que ser la clase sobre "Como acaban con un semidiós y que tus amigos te admiren".

Entonces Penny tiene la ridícula, estúpida, imprudente y mil veces condenada idea de enfrentar a los telekhines mientras Theo regresaba con Hefestos a decirle quien estaba usando su fragua.

Por supuesto, Theo se negó a ir con ese plan.

_-Es nuestra única alternativa-_susurro Penny a gritos_-no podemos dejar que sigan haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo. Kronos _

_-No voy a dejarte aquí-_gruño Theo bajo su aliento_-es muy arriesgado y estúpido_

_-Hay agua por aquí, puedo sentirla-_refuto Penny_-yo estaré bien. Mi padre es el dios de los terremotos, estoy a salvo. Tú estás muy lejos del dominio de Zeus, eres quien corre más peligro._

_-Aun así…_

_-¡Tienes que irte!-_ordeno casi histérica_-ve a alertar a Hefestos. _

Theo maldice por lo bajo pero sabe que Penny tiene razón. Así que se prepara para irse cuando ella lo detiene jalándolo del cuello de su polo. Theo está desconcertado durante unos segundos hasta que siente como unos salados labios hacen contacto con los suyos causando una especie de corriente eléctrica altamente placentera.

Penny no duda ni un segundo en abrir un poco su boca, invitándolo a explorar toda su cavidad. Theo ni siquiera piensa antes de zambullirse en su salado y a la vez dulce sabor.

Cuando se separan por falta de aire, Theo sabe que no puede dejarla ahí. Pero cuando Penny lo ve con sus brillantes ojos verdes levemente nublados (por lo que Theo espera sea placer) y sus labios un tanto hinchados por la fuerza del beso que acababan de compartir.

_-Si te mueres, voy a bajar al Hades a buscarte para luego matarte-_amenaza Theo

_-¿Estás preocupado cara de piña?-_se burla Penny soltando una risilla nerviosa mientras un tierno sonrojo adornaba su rostro

_-Ni un poco cerebro de alga_

Theo se va, luego de robarle otro corto beso.

El hijo de Zeus sale corriendo a la par que escucha a Penny llamar la atención de los telekhines. Corre tan rápido como puede por esos extraños pasadizos.

Fue entonces que la tierra comenzó a temblar con furia y descontrol durante varios minutos.

Hefestos apareció a su lado sin que Theo se de cuenta. Entonces el dios le dice algo que él nunca espero oír.

_-El monte Saint Helens ha explotado_-murmuro el dios_-Ninguno de los Olimpos puede encontrar a Penélope Jackson_

Y por primera vez desde que Theo perdió a su hermano, sintió como su mundo se hundía de golpe…él siempre supo que ser un hijo de Zeus era una maldición.

P&amp;T

Tada!

Sé que me tarde mucho en publicar este cap. Pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Sin embargo quiero aclarar que no abandonare ninguno de mis fics.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: lalalala Primero Theo se roba un beso, ahora Penny lo hace

Pd2: Calipso…Rachel….

Pd3: lalala Theo tendrá más competencia que solo Luke y Nico XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

Fue una larga semana. Theo no podía comprender cómo ningún equipo de búsqueda había dado con el cuerpo de Penélope Jackson, aunque la lógica dictaba que no debía quedar cuerpo alguno con tremenda explosión.

Aunque el molesto hijo de Hades seguía insistiendo en que Penny estaba viva, según él porque no la veía en la tierra de los muertos. Theo le creería…si fuera otra persona quien se lo confirmara.

De cualquier forma, Quirón había decidido dar una fecha para quemar la manta fúnebre de la hija de Poseidón. Clarisse fue la encargada de coser dicha manta, la hija de Ares se encerró en esa tarea durante días, cuando termino…era una de las mantas más hermosas que cualquiera haya visto.

Nadie se atrevió a comentar sobre los ojos rojos que poseía la consejera de la cabaña 5.

Theo iba a ser el encargado de quemar la pira fúnebre.

Todos los campistas estaban presentes, algunos llorando en silencio y otros a viva voz. Los sátiros y ninfas adornaron el lugar con todo tipo de flores presentando sus respetos. Quirón miraba culpable al plateado manto con el tridente bordado.

Y ahí estaba Theo, frente a todos sus conocidos que esperaban algunas palabras sobre la perdida hija del mar. Frente a todos esos seres que solo querían escuchar sobre la excelente persona que Penny había sido, sobre su bondad e inocencia, su carisma y alegría.

Theo estaba frente a un público que solo quería escuchar que lo sucedido no era más que una broma cruel de los dioses. Que su quería Penélope Jackson no estaba muerta, que ella volvería dándole esperanzas al campamento frente a Kronos. Que ella regresaría para hacerles ver que sin importar su procedencia divina, todos eran importantes.

Que aun podían contar con ella.

Theo debía admitir que en el fondo, él también quería que todo sea una broma cruel.

Así que ahí está. Con la antorcha encendida frente a una pira sin cuerpo. Ahí está a punto de decir adiós al recuerdo de la niña que le había robado el aliento y el corazón. Está a punto de caerse al no tener fuerzas para seguir de pie.

Y en medio de todo eso puedo sentir el creciente enojo. Puede sentir la furia y odio hacia los dioses que los condenaron a esto. Puede sentir como la ira se va adueñando de su cuerpo y como lo único que quiere es gritar.

Gritar contra los dioses, gritar contra Kronos. Maldecir a todos esos bastardos que provocaron que eso ocurría. ¡Malditos todos! ¡Mil veces malditos esos putos dioses que se creen los dueños de todos! ¡Maldito Kronos y sus ansias de poder!

Pero sobre todo ¡Maldito Luke! Porque más que los dioses, más que Kronos, más que todos los hechos que se confabularon para que ese puto monte estallara…el único culpable era Luke y Theo se aseguraría que el bastardo hijo de Hermes muriera por su mano.

Porque solo él vengaría la muerte de Penny. Solo él mataría al traidor.

Con determinación mira fijamente a los campistas que no saben cómo continuaran. Mira a todos esos niños perdidos que ya no tienen esperanza. Mira a esas pobres almas desesperadas que han perdido una amiga, una hermana…mira a un grupo que necesita un guía.

Un líder que no es él, pero que en ese momento es el único que puede ocupar ese puesto.

Así que con firmeza sostiene la antorcha y la eleva sobre su cabeza, llamando la atención de todos.

_-¡Campistas!-_grita Theo logrando un silencio sepulcral_-Yo no les daré un discurso hablando sobre lo que Penélope Jackson significo para nosotros. Cada uno sabe lo que ella valía, cada uno de nosotros sentirá su perdida en nuestras vidas-_dice con fuerza_-Pero no podemos dejarnos caer. Somos hijos de dioses, menores o mayores. Somos los únicos que podemos marcar una diferencia en esta puta guerra que se acerca. Estamos solos, no tendremos ayuda de nada ni de nadie. Nos han abandonado de la misma forma en que nos abandonaron al nacer-_continua mientras ignora la mirada horrorizada que Quirón está adquiriendo_-Nuestros padres nos dejaron a merced los monstruos y del odio de la mayoría de nuestras familias mortales…de la misma forma en que hoy día nos dejan a merced de Luke y sus hombres, nos dejan a merced de Kronos para defendernos como podamos-_gruñe con la rabia acumulada de años_-¡Ellos no merecían el sacrificio de Penny! ¡Ellos no merecen que muramos en sus nombres!_

_-¿Quieres que nos rebelemos contra los dioses?-_pregunta Clarisse estupefacta

_-Quiero que nos levantemos y luchemos. No por los dioses. No por el Olimpo-_respondió Theo_-¡Sino por nosotros!-_exclamo_-Penny era nuestra esperanza para derrotar a Kronos. No yo o Nico. Penny era la única que tenía oportunidad y ahora ya no está._

_-¡Kronos nos matara!-_chillo uno de los campistas

_-¡Pero moriremos bajo nuestros términos!-_continuo Theo_-Moriremos luchando por nosotros y no por alguien más-_sus ojos se desplazan por los rostros de todos los campistas_-¡Vamos a luchar! ¡Vamos pelear! ¡Vamos a ganar!-_exclama con fuerza_-¡Por nuestra libertad!_

Al finalizar de hablar arroja la antorcha encendida sobre la pira, notando como el fuego se alza con fuerza como si el espíritu de Penny les diera aliento para que lucharan por ellos en lugar de por los dioses.

_-Chicos…-_intento decir Quirón

_-¡Por Penny!-_chillaron los campistas

Theo observa una vez más a los niños que lo rodean. Observa como la determinación se va adueñando de sus rostros. Como el anhelo de libertad brota de cada uno. Puede ver que tienen miedo pero que igual van a luchar para no dejar que el sacrificio de Penny sea en vano.

Por el rabillo del ojo, nota como el hijo de Hades se desvanece entre las sombras con un rumbo desconocido.

Theo no sabe si lo volverá a ver. Pero está seguro que si el niño regresa, luchara junto a ellos.

Porque al igual que él…Nico solo quiere vengar a Penny.

**P&amp;T**

Tada!

Espero les haya gustado este corto cap :D

No estoy abandonando mis historias largas, solo que no he tenido mucha inspiración y por eso han quedado pausadas pero las musas ya regresaron y ahora puedo retomarlas.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

PD: Seamos sinceros, Theo si iría contra los dioses de dársele un motivo valido.

PD2: lalala a dónde se fue Nico ¿Alguna idea?

PD3: lalalala Penny aún no aparece lalalala


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Theo organiza a las cabañas para que siempre haya un grupo atrincherado frente a la entrada del laberinto. No quería correr riesgo alguno por si Luke decidía atacar.

Y el día llego. De la entrada del laberinto salieron una gran cantidad de monstruos. Los semidioses apenas y podían combatirlos. Los monstruos eran despiadados como solo ellos pueden ser y los semidioses hacían todo lo que podían para evitar que ganen terreno.

Pero nada parecía estar funcionando.

Es en eso cuando ocurre.

Nico sale del interior del laberinto con un pequeño ejército de guerreros esqueléticos que se lanzan al ataque de los monstruos dejando que los campistas pasen a la defensa. Un hombre al que Quirón nombra sorprendido "Dedalo" también surge de la entrada, junto a él están Annabeth y el ciclope Tyson, además de lo que parecía ser un mini gigante con un centenar de manos.

Y más atrás montando en un gran perro infernal, como si de una diosa guerrera se tratara, estaba Penny portando una blanca toga griega con varias flores de colores adornando sus negros cabellos. Junto a ella hay otra niña de brillante cabellera roja.

La visión de Penny llegando a la batalla parecía haber dado nuevas fuerzas en los casi derrotados semidioses. Todos y cada uno de los que había caído, se fueron levantando y cobraron con aun más energía en las tropas enemiga.

Lucharon sin descanso, aun cuando los monstruos no dejaron de venir. En algún momento, Dedalo corrió hacia Penny y Nico, les dijo algo que ninguno parecía querer hacer pero finalmente Nico utilizo su espada negra para atravesar el cuerpo del hombre. Cuando Dedalo cayo, la entrada del laberinto empezó a temblar hasta derrumbarse por completo.

Después de eso fue fácil acabar con todos los monstruos restantes.

Terminada la batalla vino la parte difícil. Recoger a los muertos. El campamento tenía diez bajas, contando al líder de la cabaña de Apolo y uno de los gemelos de Dionisio.

Esa misma noche se celebraron los funerales. El cielo oscuro se veía iluminado por diez piras con sus respectivos mantos. No hubo cantos ni bailes. Sin sonrisas o palabras de consuelo.

Todos en el campamento sabían que lo que se venía era una guerra. Que posiblemente no podrían ganar.

_-¡Estas viva!-_murmura Theo mirando los verdes ojos de Penny iluminados por el fuego de las piras_-¿cómo es posible? Dijeron que habías desaparecido y la explosión…_

_-De alguna forma llegue a la isla de Ogigia-_explica Penny pasando una mano por encima de su blanca toga que no parecía haber sufrido una batalla_-por alguna razón termine en esa isla con Calipso_

_-¿Calipso? ¿La hija de Atlas?_

_-Si-_susurra Penny enfocando su mirada en Theo_-estuve con ella hasta recuperarme por completo y luego…_

_-¿Luego?_

_-La única forma de salir de la isla es si Calipso se enamora del héroe…_

_-Quieres decir que estuviste en unas vacaciones románticas con la hija de Atlas_

_-¡NO!-_chillo ella_-Calipso se volvió mi amiga, es el hechizo de la isla lo que hace que se termine enamorando de mí…al menos, eso fue lo que el sr. Hefestos explico cuando llego a decirme que Luke estaba por atacar el campamento-_continuo_-Regrese a New York y en mientras buscaba cómo hacer para volver al laberinto me encontré con Rachel-_explica señalando a la niña pelirroja que estaba sentada a unos metros de ellos junto con Nico_-Ella tiene la vista clara e incluso hay veces que ve parte del futuro o son solo cosas que ella sabe que van a pasar-_dice sonriendo con cariño_-Ella me guio hasta el laberinto, una vez a dentro me siguió guiando hasta encontrar a Dedalo, Nico nos encontró ahí. Luchamos contra unos hombres de Luke, salve a Ethan Nakamura de una muerte segura y encontramos a Annabeth y Tyson. Seguimos corriendo hasta que…_

_-Hasta qué…_

_-Hasta que hallamos el sarcófago donde estaban las partes de Kronos…-_continua tragando un sollozo_-Luke…Luke es el nuevo cuerpo de Kronos…y ahora Kronos está despierto._

Si antes Theo había sentido rencor por Luke, ahora solo puede pensar en lo idiota que su viejo amigo estaba siendo. Confiar en Kronos al nivel de entregar su cuerpo como recipiente…pero lo peor era ver la mirada llena de dolor en aquel par de ojos verdes que no estaban hechos para el sufrimiento.

Es ahí cuando Theo se hace un juramento.

El jura por el estigio que hará hasta lo imposible por evitar que Penny vuelva a tener esa mirada de dolor. Sin importar el riesgo o los posibles daños que pudiera recibir, él sería capaz de ir al Tártaro mismo de ser necesario.

Y el sonido de un trueno en la lejanía es lo único que confirma su promesa.

**P&amp;T**

**Tada! Después de mucho volví con esta historia. Sé que el cap es corto peor espero les haya gustado. **

**No se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones para saber lo que piensan.**

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: awwww pobre Calipso **

**Pd2: Y aparece Rachel**

**Pd3: Nico al final tenía razón, Penny seguía viva**

**Pd4: Próximo cap, la batalla contra Kronos kukukuku**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

De todos los posibles escenarios que pasaron por la cabeza de Theo, el único que nunca imagino fue uno donde vería a Ethan Nakamura sacrificándose para salvar a Penny.

Aquel 18 de agosto había amanecido gris y sombrío. Todos los campistas sabían que ese día podía significar su victoria contra Kronos o su muerte inminente. Con rostros neutros y pequeñas llamas de esperanza en sus corazones, cada campista de preparo para la guerra. Todos dispuestos a vencer o morir.

Después de todo, ninguno creía que era una posibilidad llegar a la universidad. El tiempo de vida semidiós tendía a ser muy corto.

La mayoría de los campistas habían dejado cartas para sus familias mortales si en caso no lograban regresar. Otros como Clarisse, se dedicaron a pulir y sacar filo a sus armas sin descanso alguno.

Theo sabía que la mayoría de los campistas habían dejado de creer en los dioses. El discurso que dio cuando pensó que Penny había muerto, logro que casi todos terminaran de perder la fe en los dioses.

Aun había días en los que Theo no sabía si eso había sido lo mejor.

Pero volviendo al inicio del relato. Theo había subido junto con Penny y Nico hasta el salón del trono de los dioses. Se enfrentaron a Kronos en el cuerpo de Luke mientras que su fiel lugarteniente, Ethan Nakamura, los miraba desde un lado.

Fue en eso que paso. Kronos los lanzo, a Theo y Nico, contra uno de los pilares del fondo antes de erguirse sobre Penny.

La imagen de Luke con los ojos completamente locos y la sonrisa más desquiciada que alguna vez había visto Theo, fue suficiente para que su sangre se helara mientras su cuerpo se congelaba. A su lado Nico gritaba pidiendo que no le hicieran daño a Penny.

La hija de Poseidon, estaba estúpidamente indefensa frente al titán. Su fiel espada reposaba varios metros lejos de ella, su tobillo torcido le impedía poder levantarse del suelo. Su frente sangraba lo suficiente para hacerle creer a Theo que probablemente la chica sufriría de una conmoción cerebral.

Pero Penny seguía siendo la misma niña terca que Theo conocía. Aun cuando ella supiera que ese era posiblemente su final. Ella no dejaba de creer que Luke estaba en algún lugar y que ese monstruo no lo había consumido por completo.

—_Luke…—_susurra Penny sin aliento_—sé que estás ahí…lucha contra Kronos_

Pero si Luke realmente estaba ahí, no estaba respondiendo. Kronos solo suelta la risa más escalofriante que alguna vez habían escuchado y alzando su hoz se disponía a eliminar de una vez por todas a Penny.

Nadie conto con que Ethan se precipitara en el último segundo sacando a Penny del camino.

— _¡Prometiste que no le harías daño!—_exclama Ethan alejando a Penny de Kronos—_ ¡Nos lo prometiste a Luke y a mí que no la matarías!_

Theo no podía creer eso. Una cosa era Luke, eso era algo que conocía desde el principio. Una cosa era Nico, porque el niño era un crío impresionable que había tenido un enamoramiento en Penny desde el principio. Una cosa era la mocosa pelirroja que no había estado ni un segundo sin mensajearle a Penny. Una cosa era el puto dios del sol y el dios de la guerra si lo que Clarisse había dicho era cierto.

¿Pero Ethan Nakamura?

Theo estaba empezando a creer que Penny era parte sirena. No había otra explicación para que todo el mundo termine teniendo una atracción hacia la chica.

—_Ustedes, mortales patéticos—_se burla Kronos_— ¿Realmente creían que dejaría viva a la única con posibilidades de derrotarme?_

Ethan tontamente desenvaina su espada y se lanza contra el titán.

Theo no puede evitar pensar que el hijo de Némesis era un héroe en su propio derecho. Sobre todo cuando con su último aliento le dice a una llorosa Penny que nada de esta guerra hubiera pasado si los dioses se preocuparan por reconocer a sus hijos…que todos recibieran el reconocimiento que merecían.

Fue entonces que otra cosa casi imposible pasó.

Kronos estaba nuevamente frente a una Penny que lloraba mientras acunaba el rostro de un fallecido Ethan. Los dorados ojos de Kronos resplandecían ante su victoria inminente. Su hoz nuevamente alzada, dispuesta a terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Cuando Penny alza la mirada y sus verdes ojos chocan con unos azul bebe.

Al parecer Luke no se había perdido del todo.

Hay una conversación entre Penny y Luke. Una en la que Penny le confía a Luke la daga que Annabeth le dio antes de la batalla, aquella daga que alguna vez Luke le entrego a la hija de Atenea.

Luke se la clava en su punto de Aquiles mandando a Kronos de regreso al Tartaro.

A duras penas, Theo y Nico logran arrastrarse hasta donde Penny estaba con los cuerpos de Ethan y Luke.

El hijo de Hermes seguía medio vivo cuando llegaron. Con su último aliento pide perdón por todo lo que ocasionó, insistiendo que su intención nunca fue llegar tan lejos pero que las ansias de vengarse de los dioses habían sido muy grandes.

—_Penny…—_murmura Luke dirigiendo sus ojos a los de la chica_—alguna vez…alguna vez me amaste—_consulta alzando levemente la mano para agarrar la de la niña_— ¿alguna vez lo hiciste? Yo si lo hice… no haberlo dicho fue mi mayor error_

—_Luke—_responde Penny en el mismo tono, apretando levemente la mano del hijo de Hermes_—claro que te amo…_

—_Pero no como yo hubiera querido—_añadió el rubio sonriendo débilmente

—_No Luke, no como hubieras querido—_ confirmo Penny sollozando_— lo siento_

—_Fue mi culpa—_dice Luke con la voz apenas audible antes de voltear a ver a Theo_—…Theo, no cometas mis errores…cuídala_

Theo jura cuidar de Penny a la vez que observa como su viejo amigo dejaba que la paz embargara su cuerpo y su alma fuera recogida.

Después de que los dioses regresaron y procedieron a premiarlos por la "ayuda" brindada, siguió una mega fiesta de la cual los semidioses se retiraron muy temprano. Todos con ganas de regresar al campamento e iniciar los rituales funerarios para sus compañeros caídos.

La lista era algo larga.

Charlie

Silena

Mathew

Clover

Miranda

Harry

Michael

Ethan

Luke

Fueron algunos nombres que se lloraron esa noche. Unos más que otros.

Pero como dice el dicho, no existe mal que por bien no venga. Theo al fin pudo hablar con Penny sobre el beso que ella le dio en el laberinto.

Penny estaba ahí. Mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de amor y ternura. Con un lindo rubor que le daba color a sus mejillas. Sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior como cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

—_Me gustas Theo…realmente me gustas—_confesaba ella con el valor que al poderoso hijo de Zeus le faltaba_—sé que probablemente yo solo sea una molesta chiquilla para ti, porque bueno eso siempre ha parecido ser lo que opinas de mi…lo cual no entiendo porque ya que estoy segura nunca te di razón para pensar_

Theo decide cortar el balbuceo inquieto de Penny tomándola por la cintura y besándola hasta que sus pulmones exigieran el preciado oxígeno.

Ahora, uno nunca debe esperar una gran y hermosa declaración de amor de parte de un hijo de Zeus. No existe hijo de Zeus que sea bueno expresando sus emociones en palabras. Las acciones por otro lado son el arma que usualmente usan. Y Theo se encargó esa noche de hacerle saber a Penny cuanto le importaba.

Bueno, esa y todas las noches siguientes desde que Theo se negó a regresar a su fría cabaña.

Si Poseidon y Zeus no estaban felices por eso podían meterse su molestia por donde les cupiera, según Theo.

Es debido a eso que Theo pudo presenciar el momento exacto en que su madrastra con su odiosa sonrisa se llevó a Penny en una nube de humo argumentando que la necesitaba para poder salvar al mundo del despertar de Gea.

Quirón no estaba nada feliz cuando Theo le afirmo que había estado presente cuando Penny fue secuestrada por Hera, que haya sido las 3am no ayudaba mucho.

Pero días más tarde cuando encontraron a tres semidioses, una hija de Afrodita, un hijo de Hefestos y una hija de Enio que por alguna razón parecía conocer a los dioses por sus formas romanas. Todos entendieron que estaban por entrar en una nueva guerra.

Meses más tarde. Cuando Theo por fin pudo reencontrarse con Penny, no esperaba ver lo que sus ojos veían.

Penny estaba de la mano de un chiquillo rubio que tenía un rostro demasiado familiar para la comodidad de Theo. Chiquillo que afirmo llamarse Jason y que los dioses le habían mandado a Penny debido al collar que ella tenía con su nombre en el.

Collar que Theo le había dejado a la chica, cabe aclarar.

Pero Penny, a diferencia de la hija de Enio o mejor dicho Belona, no recordaba nada más que su nombre.

Penny no tenía idea de quien era Theo.

El hijo de Zeus solo puede pensar en que el Karma es la peor de las perras.

**P&amp;T**

**Lalalalaa ya se ya se, muy corto. Me demore mucho tiempo y encima esta algo confuso. **

**Pero todo tiene una explicación lógica, solo denme un momento para que la piense…mmm ya! Es todo culpa del bloqueo de escritor y el tener muchas ideas atoras y con ganas de salir. **

**Espero le haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Pd: Enio es el equivalente griego de Belona por si no lo captaron (al menos eso dicen mis fuentes)**

**Pd2: Estoy tentada en hacer que Penny no recuerde a Theo hasta….tatatatan**

**Pd3: ¿Nico? ¿Dónde está Nico?**

**Pd4: No entrare en detalles sobre los 7. Todo se centrara en Theo/Penny, Jason/Penny y en Nico porque yo puto amo a Nico XD**


End file.
